


A Friendly Game of Pool

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Courtship, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Pinching, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared has a productive afternoon, then meets Jensen to play pool.





	A Friendly Game of Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: it's 2017, but Jared is twenty-five and rather inexperienced in matters of the body and heart. Jensen is twenty-nine.

The rest of Jared's afternoon passed quickly and peacefully. He went for a swim, then took the dogs out for a romp because what was a clean dog for if not to get dirty again? By then his new countdown was down to two and a half hours, which Jared used to get productive with his box of products. There was a cheap plastic device that was supposed to work like an egg slicer but for bananas; it might've had some use for the residents who liked sliced bananas on their cereal but didn't do so hot with knives, but it was cheaply made, shaped for some generic banana that was nothing like any of the bananas Jared had in his kitchen and when he tried it, the banana did not so much slice as...mush.

Jared set it aside to send to Alona who, despite getting three with a cane from Professor Ferris, their industrial design professor, for her late paper, had majored in that very subject and was now in household appliance product development at QVC. Occasionally, she'd send him stuff people were trying to get on the air, some of it pretty good, most of it laughably bad. There had been a tea infuser that was cleverly designed to keep dried leaves fresh until it was ready to be used, then laid easily on top of a mug and removed just as easily, specifically made with people with arthritis or other hand pain in mind. Mrs. Iskander loved that thing like it was a long-lost friend; when she first used it, it was the first time in over a decade she'd been able to brew her own tea. 

The banana slicer, though, was absolute crap and Alona would crack up.

Most of the rest of it wasn't as entertaining. The fruit-flavored Splenda packets weren't to Jared's taste, but were worth taking to his focus group, an assortment of residents who liked to try out new stuff and give Jared their opinions on it. As usual, the bulk of the box was full of snack and meal-replacement bars. Jared carefully read the ingredient information on each product, rejecting two out of hand. "Do they not realize we're a retirement home?" he asked Zucchini. "Do they really want us to give this shit to older people?"

He had his doubts that those particular bars should be eaten by anyone at all, but he himself was kind of hungry so he tried something that had lots of peanut butter in it. It wasn't bad, but it sure wasn't good enough to justify the nutritional compromises it was demanding of consumers. 

He'd evaluated more than half the box by the time six o'clock came around. At work, it usually took him at least a week to get through one of these boxes, what with constant interruptions. Jared wasn't sure he wanted to start bringing his work home with him on the regular, but this was pretty efficient.

And had taken his mind off his date; he had thought of his upcoming date a few times all afternoon, but they were fleeting thoughts like, "Woo-hoo, I have a date tonight! With Jensen!" rather than lengthy interior monologues about What It All Means. He'd been wearing his tightest jeans, too, because he liked the way they felt against his still-somewhat-sore ass. But he changed into something a little less obvious, more for ease of movement around the pool table than for modesty's sake. Jensen had seen his bare ass already and needed no previews of coming attractions.

Jared reached for a fleece long-sleeved button down in dark green to put on over a plain white T-shirt; it was flattering, comfortable and warm, which was a major consideration since the pool table was in an overly-air conditioned room. As he got going, Jared knew from past experience, he'd warm up on his own but those first few minutes could be mighty chilly and, in general, he'd had one too many doms interpret his nipples' natural reaction to a cold room as something entirely different. Several had commented, a couple had gotten grabby.

Jared put that out of his mind. If there was a good time to dwell on past unpleasant social situations, less than half an hour before his date with Jensen wasn't it.

He decided to skip makeup; that was for work and family social occasions. He wanted to impress Jensen, but more than anything he wanted Jensen to be impressed by him as he was.

He got to the pool room right at 6:30; Jensen was waiting outside, wearing blue jeans like Jared's: not too tight, but definitely not so baggy that Jared couldn't appreciate what they were covering up. Jensen had on black long sleeved T-shirt and no shyness at all about a tight fit on that particular garment. Underneath the suits Jared had always seen Jensen wearing, Jensen had some impressive muscle definition. Jared was appreciative.

Jensen had opted for makeup, but it wasn't the same as his office look. No foundation; Jared could see that Jensen had some damn nice freckles that he evened out for the office. His hint of eyeliner was consistent with what he'd worn on Friday (same as Ms. Harris and Osric), but he'd gone for a fair amount more mascara which really brought out his eyes. He'd worn a fairly severe lipstain on Friday (again, a look shared by his colleagues; maybe it was company dress code); tonight he just had on a faint sheen of shimmer lip balm. Jared wasn't sure if it had any pigment or if Jensen's lips were just naturally a delectable shade of pink.

"I brought beer," Jared blurted out, extending a six pack. Jensen blinked and looked down at the beer. Jared mentally castigated himself. Smooth he was not.

"That's...my beer," Jensen said slowly.

"Well, most of it. From when you came over on Wednesday. I replaced the bottles we already drank."

Before Jensen could answer, the group of doms who'd been using the pool room tumbled out, shouting "Woo" and variations thereof. One of them seemed a little more subdued. "Bachelor party," he said to Jensen, not even looking at Jared. "Hope we didn't go over."

"It's good," Jensen said easily. "You're the designated?"

"Yep," the dom said. "It's like herding cats." He sighed heavily, nodded vaguely at Jared, and trudged after his charges.

So...not being dom-to-dom rude to Jared, just really preoccupied. Jared mentally shook himself. Was he always going to assume that the way people treated him had to do with his being a sub rather than their own concerns and preoccupations? As he and Jensen went into the pool room he concluded that all signs pointed to yes on that score. He wasn't sure if that was a chip on his shoulder or just a natural reaction to years of personal experience and the weight of history.

He set the beer on a side table and went over to rack the balls. Jensen watched him.

"You've for sure done this before," Jensen said as Jared deftly got solids in the corners and positioned the rack before pulling it away to leave behind a perfect triangle of balls.

"Pool table in the sub house at college," Jared said absently. "Spent a lot of time there."

"Oh, man," Jensen said with mock resignation. "Here I thought I was going to teach you something new."

Jared blushed and, thinking of the new kinks his late night fantasizing had shown him, he refrained from saying, "You already have."

Instead, he selected a cue and chalked it; Jensen did the same.

"Wanna break?" Jensen offered. _Only if you're there to put me back together again,_ Jared thought as he nodded his acceptance, setting the cue ball on the table.

"I suppose there's a joke here about spending a lot of time in the kitchen and being a nutritionist. But I'm guessing you've heard that one."

"Quite a bit," Jared said. "And I suppose there's a joke about our first date being the two of us playing a stick-ball-hole game one on one." 

Jared was astonished at himself. That was easily the most suggestive and raunchy thing he'd ever said to a dom, on a date or otherwise.

Jensen just laughed easily. "There's always golf for a second date," he said. Jared just smiled and concentrated on an easy break which distributed the balls nicely around the table. Perfectly legal and perfectly safe.

Jensen examined the table intently. Jared tried not to think of all that concentration being directed at him.

"Four into the obvious," Jensen called his shot and sank it, giving Jared a chance to admire his stance. Jared liked to keep himself pretty loose, but Jared seemed to favor precision. His grip was loose on the cue and his elbow relaxed as he lined his short, but the abrupt snap on his right elbow as he finished his shot was...evocative. Jared remembered that first snap of the belt on his ass and how sharp and immediate the pain had been.

 _Pay attention, Padalecki,_ he told himself sharply. Jensen had used a hard stop and made his shot. Jared settled in; Jensen obviously knew what he was doing as he walked around the table, his movements vaguely predatory, picking his next shot. It might be awhile, but he was sure Jensen would make a mistake. There was something about him that wasn't completely confident, and while confidence alone wouldn't win a game, the lack of it could lose it.

It came on his third shot; Jensen tried a bank shot that was so bad Jared wondered if the man had managed to get through college without taking a single class in which geometry was mentioned. 

Jensen backed ruefully away from the table. "All yours," he said and moved toward the beer.

Jared didn't try anything fancy and sank three balls in a row before putting too much pressure on the cue and the thirteen ball made a leap for freedom.

"Damnit," Jared exclaimed as Jensen retrieved it with a smirk.

The game continued with very little talk. Jared was getting more nervous. Shouldn't they be talking? Or not? He didn't normally talk a lot while playing pool with a new person, but there was a herd of elephants in the room and Jared wasn't sure how to deal with them.

Jensen eventually won as Jared started making more stupid mistakes and they stepped back to sip their beers.

"Okay," Jensen said. "You're obviously a much better player than I am, but you're holding back."

Jared blushed. It was a kind interpretation of the dumbass stunts Jared had pulled on his last couple of turns.

"And?" Jensen said, catching Jared's eyes before adding, softly but intently, "I don't ever want you to hold out on me, Jared."

Jared shivered and it had nothing to do with the room temperature. 

"Rack 'em," he told Jensen. Jensen held eye contact for just a second more, then turned back to the table.

"I'll break again, if it's all the same to you," Jared said and Jensen nodded.

Jared carefully placed the ball in the kitchen and quickly broke, sinking the eight ball and winning the game.

"Still want me not to hold out?" Jared asked without looking up. Jensen was making odd noises, so Jared peeked at him.

Jensen was laughing around a mouthful of beer. He managed to swallow it and shook his head.

"Never, Jared Padalecki," he said, still grinning. Damn, that was one nice smile Jensen Ackles had on him. And it was all directed at Jared.

"So maybe this can turn into a lesson?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded. He knew he was a good teacher and, grabbing the chalk, he proceeded to spend forty-five minutes explaining bank shots to Jensen, who nodded frequently and got better at it, although he was still not as confident as Jared would've liked him to be.

Their time in the pool room up, they took their remaining beers outside, wandering off to the green lawn between the building and the woods, flopping down on the grass.

"That was fun," Jared said. It was true, but he also was made nervous by silence when they had so much they needed to say.

"And educational," Jensen agreed. He picked at the label on his beer bottle. "How've you been doing?" Jensen posed the question casually but Jared knew it was anything but.

"Actually pretty good," Jared said. "Physically, my ass is at Serrano." 

"Those are fairly mild, right?" Jensen asked without needing any general explanation.

"Yeah. About 90% of where I was when I left your office," Jared said.

"Good," Jensen said and sipped his beer. "I mean, not that I'm glad your ass was in that much pain to begin with, but that you're recovering nicely."

Jared shrugged. "It was your job and you and your team did it well. Once Osric got me home, I crashed for about four hours. When I woke up, my friend Misha was there and we walked the dogs, talked, ate, all that stuff, then I slept another seven hours or so."

"Inasmuch as I slept, it was at my office," Jensen said. "Not the first time for that, but it was the first time I did it because I was afraid to go home. I, uh, really wanted to be with you. I mean, just around you. Make sure you were okay. That you weren't mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You helped me out."

"I beat your ass."

"See above re: doing your job," Jared countered.

"See the thing is," Jensen said quietly, not looking at Jared, his next words coming rapidly. "I'm a seven point five for sadism. I wanted to hurt you. I _want_ to hurt you. But not because your employer needed it done to enforce workplace standards. Because I like hurting people who like to be hurt and you like being hurt and you're exactly my type and...." Jensen seemed to have run out of words.

"I want you to hurt me," Jared said. "I really want that a lot. And other things, too."

"Other things?" Jensen asked, finally looking at Jared.

"Yeah," Jared breathed the word out. "I'm not even sure what they all are yet. But I want you to hurt me and, right now, I really want you to kiss me."

"Really?" Jensen asked.

"Yes."

Jared leaned over to kiss Jared, moving slowly, giving Jared every opportunity to pull away if he wanted to. Jared very much did not want to. Instead he catalogued everything about the moment: the smell of the grass, the feel of the air around him, the faint smell of beer on Jensen's breath...all of it leading up to the soft brush of Jensen's lips against his. No demanding or commanding, just the sweet feel of Jensen's mouth on his. 

Jared moaned low in his throat, trying to encourage Jensen to go further. Jensen apparently understood, setting his beer down without breaking contact, grabbing Jared's shirt to, oh, God, hold him in place while Jensen's tongue pressed against Jared's lips. Jared sighed as he let his mouth fall open, giving Jensen permission.

Jensen took it, took Jared's mouth, his tongue dipping into Jared's mouth with the demand and command that he hadn't brought to their first kiss. Jared nearly melted on the spot, only Jensen's firm grasp on his shirt keeping him from sinking fully onto the grass. He moaned again and Jensen pulled back.

"Is this okay?" Jensen asked. Of course that was how life worked, Jared thought dimly. The one dom who asked for permission was the one dom Jared had no inclination to say no to. Still, the asking, the checking in, was in itself sexy as fuck.

"You said you wanted to hurt me," Jared said breathlessly. "That you want to kiss me and hurt me."

Jensen closed his eyes briefly. "Oh, Jared Padalecki," he sighed and pulled Jared to him for another kiss. Jared easily relaxed into it, pushing his tongue against Jensen's. Kissing like this was amazing. Jared had always liked it, at least with doms he liked, and he wanted more of this as well as more of....

Suddenly, Jared felt a strong, sharp pain on the soft skin of the inside of right forearm. Oh, God, Jensen was using his free hand to pinch Jared. Hard. Jared's cock, already pretty interested in what was going on, jumped at the new feeling.

Jensen pulled back again, releasing the pinch but not Jared's shirt.

"You like that?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Jared said.

Jensen smiled, showing his teeth. "You might be surprised," he told Jared.

Jared wasn't really up to mentally processing anything beyond sensation at that particular moment. "More?" he asked hopefully.

Jensen shook his head. "Bad idea right now," he said. Jared tried very hard not to pout. "I just...I'm still a little confused from Friday. I have all these feelings I'm not sure what to do with, but the main one is that I want to protect you."

Jared glanced down at where Jensen was still clasping his shirt. Jensen's eyes followed his and he looked sheepish as he carefully released the cloth.

"And I'm worried that I most need to protect you from myself."

Jared started to protest, then checked himself. As much as he'd been on a roller coaster for the last few days, Jensen had been on a parallel track. Jared had talked to Misha about what he was going through, but Jensen? Jared wasn't sure. Not like Jensen didn't have friends to confide in, Jared assumed, but doms were notorious for not being terribly open about their feelings and it sounded a little like Jensen had chosen to bury himself in work instead.

"We could just sit for awhile," Jared suggested.

Jensen nodded and the rearranged themselves until they were sitting side by side, a foot apart, watching the sun as it dipped behind the trees. The elephants were still there, but Jared wasn't nervous about them anymore. He wasn't really nervous about anything, he realized. This moment felt right. Comfortable enough that Jared decided that fortune favored the bold, and reached out his hands to Jensen's.

Jensen took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Other than occasionally handling a cue a couple of times in the distant past, everything I know about pool I learned from a ten minute YouTube video supplemented by Wikipedia. Now I want to play for real.
> 
> The area in which the cue ball is placed for the initial break is sometimes called the kitchen; in light of Jared's profession, I pretty much had to use that.


End file.
